Soul Vision
by DemonSessama
Summary: Yuriko is a young warrior girl who receives a vision from a mysterious weapon and so she sets out across Asia and Europe to find the weapon but she encounters people who have been linked to the two Swords' past and their future. Yuriko doesn't even realise that her destiny is being written as she walks her dangerous path filled with friends and foes.
1. Prologue

**Please Enjoy, also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators **

Prologue: - The Visions

The sun softly beat down on the small meadow in the countryside the light breeze was gentle but it did not fazed me.

My long brown hair, the ends of my blue spy robe and blue gale cape danced with the wind. My hazel eyes gazed down at the tombstone before me all it said of the woman who it represented was enough to make people wonder who she really was.

_Sophitia Alexandra_

_Devoted Wife_

_Loving Mother_

_Faithful Sister_

_Holy Knight_

I had known this woman, she was the second person that I saw killed by malfested, I placed the red rose that I carried in front of the grave and walked off, however as I turned away my vision was encompassed by a blazing bright purple colour.

I saw a ravaged war torn battlefield, the moon was shining on the scarred land and at the centre was a crater I was pulled to the rim of the crater and inside it was an umbrella with two purple line on it and a purple aura surrounded it 'Come chosen one' I heard a voice say then I felt myself being pulled back to my body.

When I opened my eyes, I realised that I was led on my side, I sat up only to feel a hand on my shoulder I looked at the person she had red seldom eyes and curly silver hair she wore a gothic Lolita dress with tights showing a moth trapped in a spider's web she wore shoes with vine like ribbons going up and a cloak, roses were almost everywhere on her outfit, she had elongated claw finger on one hand and a glowing ball floated around her.

"Yuriko is everything okay?" Viola asked worry in her voice I saw that Z.W.E.I stood beside her I smiled at them and nodded then I stood up "What did you see?" Viola asked I sighed they always seemed to know when I had a vision. We walked back to the headquarters and met with Siegfried and Hilde they looked at us with confused expressions then their eyes all locked on my petite form.

"I had a vision of an umbrella but I...," I started to speak until another vision came.

I was back at the battlefield again I the umbrella fly off to reveal that hidden inside of it was a sleek sliver blade, I softly touched Rose Dance which was my umbrella with a blade hidden in it 'Come chosen one I am Soul Vision.' The same voice called "Where are you?" I asked with worry in my voice however before I got answer I came back.

"Yuriko you've never had visions so close together, so I suggest you find this umbrella quickly," Siegfried said, I nodded and stood up I had always been able to recover from my visions quickly. I walked to my room and packed what little personal belongings I had when I was done I stood up pulling my hair band out and setting it right again.

"You will come back right," Z.W.E.I called out I looked at him before looking at the sky.

"Maybe, I know I'm coming back alive but I'll be changed, so be prepared for anything and everything Z.W.E.I," I said patting his shoulder and walked out I grabbed a lily from a vase and went to the graveyard there were many a warrior rested here they had all fought again the malfested, Soul Edge and Nightmare one in particular held a special place in my heart I arrived at the grave and looked at it with sadness in my entire being.

_Setsuka_

_Skilled Warrior_

_Loving Mother_

_Honoured Master_

"Okasan," I muttered placing the lily in front of the grave stone before I walked off I waved to the members of Schwarzwind before leaving on my quest to find this Soul Vision.

_***Soul Calibur***_

Meanwhile back at the headquarters

Siegfried looked on as Yuriko walked out of the safe haven she had been in for many years "Captain do you think that it is wise considering that she could met up with her," Z.W.E.I said Siegfried looked at the werewolf then at the fortune-teller, he knew that after himself and Yuriko had saved them two years ago they had become good friends with the young Japanese girl.

"We can't alert her otherwise Yuriko will find out and find her you know that the little Lily Child is as perceptive as anything," Siegfried said using Yuriko's nickname Viola and Z.W.E.I stilled looked unconvinced.

"I know you are both nervous about her wellbeing but take into account her history that and you both know that she's a survivor she won't lose," Siegfried said seriousness etched heavily into his voice they nodded and walked away as Hilde came in.

"We know she is strong but what do we do? I sense this adventure will change her," Hilde said worry evident on her face, in her eyes and her voice Siegfried stood and put his hand on the princess shoulder.

"Sometimes change is a good thing and if I know Yuriko like I believe I do she'll tough this out and be victorious no matter what," Siegfried said Hilde smiled and the two looked out at the setting sun praying that Yuriko would return to them alive, safe and not vastly unchanged in short they all prayed that she would still be their Lily Child.


	2. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy oh by the way to understand some titles look on The Soul Calibur wiki on characters, also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators, another thing Yuriko's POV is first person and other peoples POVs are Third person.**

Chapter 1: - Truth's Children

The sun beat down in the heart of Athens and so I had my umbrella out, it was an oilpaper parasol with rose flowers scattered on it my Iaitō was hidden in my umbrella, people here rushing about, all in excitement for the tournament that I seen advertised at the gates.

As I walked around a conversation caught my ears "Did you hear about the young boy who has entered the tournament he's only 15 apparently," An old woman said in a hushed tone.

I raised an eyebrow at the woman's statement '15 hum he is either very skilled or very cocky.' I thought to myself as I walked onwards, the reason as to why I was in Athens was actually quite simple the wind had brought me here.

I walked the streets until I came to a huge arena people flocked into it but never out, obviously this was where the sword fighting tournament was being held, I was able to walk in with ease and I sat down to watch the match.

I saw the boy that was quite literally the talk of the tournament he was obviously 15 but he was a few months older than me he had curly blonde hair and wore a caracal themed outfit he had a shield and sword as his weapon.

The fight began but it was of no interest to me, the boy was just as I thought he was cocky I could see this in his movement a smirk settled on to my lips and I walked up to the match official he looked at me confused "I wish to battle the winner in a bonus round," I simply stated he looked unconvinced due to me appearance I drew my Iaitō he looked at it then at me and nodded.

When the tournament was over I walked into the main area and looked at the boy he had piercing green eyes that just looked at me with distain and cockiness. "What is this girl doing here?" He demanded an answer, a man ran up and whispered in his ear, the boy scowled and the boy had a short argument with the man but the man won, the boy then drew his sword and pointed it at me.

"Forfeit!" He yelled, I simply chuckled at his demand and he sneered then charged towards me, however as fast as lighting I held my umbrella and pulled my Iaitō out a few centimetres and blocked the attack.

"That all you got?" I asked he glared at me, I full withdrew my Iaitō ducking under his blade and jabbed him in the stomach sending him black a few feet he looked at me with shock written on his face.

I smirked at him then I ran at my top speed, slashing at him but he blocked it with his shield I used the shield as leverage and pushed myself back a few feet, I held my Iaitō down by my side.

He ran at me at me and tried to punch me with the shield but I ducked and jabbed him with my before before I spun my sword in a circled multiple times to push him even further back and I was able to cut him a few times.

I smiled at him glad that I could show him he wasn't that strong, he glared and charged at me, he placed his sword in his shield "I will show you...the price of justice," He declared but I blocked it and flipped back and glared at him.

I began to fill my blade with energy and it began to hum from the power, I ran forward faster than lighting and I sliced the boy "Bloom" I said, I stopped a few feet behind him. I drew my Iaitō across the top of its' sheath I placed it in but stopped before it was fully in, I looked back at the boy "And Fall," I said putting my Iaitō fully in as he fell the energy attacking his body from within and cherry blossoms fell around me.

I turned to the boy as he pushed himself up "Nice try," I said before I left the arena outside of battle, I was flighty but in battle I was serious I closed my eyes and listened to the wind telling me to go to the sea city and so I set off.

_***Soul Calibur***_

Patroklos was on his knees starring at the stone floor of the arena 'She beat me, she beat me.' He thought, Patroklos grabbed his sword and shield and took off after the girl that had beaten, he found Yuriko at a fruit stall, she took an apple, paid for it and walked away "Hey you girl," Patroklos called out to her as he caught up Yuriko and stop in front of her.

Patroklos got a good look at her now she had long brown hair and hazel doe-like eyes her skin was unusually pale but it gave her even an exotic apperence, she wore a spy robe, a gal cape, socks and sandals, Patroklos was struck into silence by her beauty "Yes?" She asked, which snapped Patroklos out of his daze and then began to gather his thoughts.

"Who are you, what was that style, where are you from?" Patroklos asked his questions coming out like a rushing river, Yuriko simply giggled and placed a finger to his lips causing a blush to raise on his face.

"My name is Yuriko, that style was the Shinden Tsushima-ryu Battōjyutsu and I'm originally from Japan now you," Yuriko said then removed her finger.

"I'm Patroklos Alexander, that was Athenian Style and I'm from Athens," Patroklos said, Yuriko nodded and walked passed him but then she stopped, turned back and looked at Patroklos with hardened eyes.

"You're her son," Yuriko said before she left and Patroklos lost her in the crowd.

'Yuriko, I'll remember that name and someday we'll fight again and I'll beat you.' Patroklos as he head off to tell his father of what had occurred.

_***Soul Calibur***_

I sat down under a tree as the crescent moon shone high above me in the midnight sky, the stars twinkling out forming a glittering pattern in the night, I smiled then thought to that boy Patroklos but it also brought back a memory.

Flashback 

_A thirteen year old me ran through the forest I came upon a battlefield at the centre was a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes in a white dress with no weapons_.

_I ran up to her and knelt by her "Sophitia don't die," I pleaded with the woman but she simply smiled and grasped my hand within her own hands_.

_"Yuriko… I have… a daughter… called Pyrrah. Please you… have to promise… that if… you find her… that you will… protect her," Sophitia asked me and then she left this world behind leaving the protection of her daughter to me and I began to cry over her body_.

End Flashback

I shook myself out of that memory it was a dark one for me and I shouldn't remember it, the promise I could easily remember but the whole memory terrified me.

Then a sound echo from the back of the forest and then three men jumped out at me, I slashed at all of them forcing them back, but then something hit me the back of my head and it caused me to blackout.

My mind woke up and I roughly jerked my body up into the air before slumping back down, my eyes snapped open and I slowly sat myself up I seemed to be in a mobile cage of some form, it was then that I heard a frightened whimper coming from someone next to me.

I looked across to see a young girl about a year older than me and she was the spitting image of Sophitia, she had her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them and her eyes were locked on me they were wide and frightened, "It's alright sweetie I'm not going to hurt you," I said, she relaxed letting her knees drop "Are you Pyrrah?" I asked she nodded and I smiled at her.

"You're the new girl they dragged you in three hours ago and then we started moving," Pyrrah said her voice soft and light almost like a whisper, I pushed myself up and sat by her but she flinched away from me "You shouldn't be nice to me I...I could hurt you," Pyrrah said.

I tilted my head and looked at her confused "Sweetie you don't look like you couldn't hurt a fly," I said I patted her hand but froze, for there was an intense dark energy surging through her.

"Miss are you okay?" Pyrrah asked, as I stared at her hand I focused on the dark energy, it seemed like the energy was literally imbedded inside of her and it practically screamed evil.

I withdrew my hand and looked at her "My name's Yuriko. Give me your hands," I said, she brought them out I intertwined our hands I focused on my breathing and I let my purification powers unfurl to their most powerful I heard Pyrrah gasp probably because she saw the purple vines that criss-crossed on my skin.

I sent surge after surge of purification energy into her, I directed at the centre of the evil and the energy was able weakened it pushing the influence down, but I couldn't destroy it, I unlinked our hands and looked at Pyrrah she opened her mouth to question me, but then one of the slaver walked up to the cage.

"Hey boss, the girl we caught is awake," he called out and then another man walked up, but I didn't care to look at him when I saw my parasol in his hand however the Iaitō was missing.

"Young ladies such as yourself shouldn't be wandering the forest alone," The slave ring leader said, holding the parasol and then he broke it and smirked at my expression of shock but it then quickly shifted into rage.

"_Go and rot in hell you bastard_," I cursed at him in Japanese causing him to step back but he grinned.

"Leave them, she'll settle down soon enough," He said before walking off, I settled myself down next to Pyrrah and I continued to glare at the man.

"Great my Iaitō is missing, I don't know where I am and I am stuck in a flaming cage," I cursed my bad luck for getting into these situations.

"Don't worry maybe we can escape or you can," Pyrrah said, I smiled at her she had such a sweet heart, despite the evil influence that exist inside of her, hopefully my purification could keep it dormant.

The sun began to twinkle as it rose bathing the sky in shades of pink and red, I glanced around the camp mentally taking everything in and planning my escape.

The slavers were asleep and they were dotted around the camp, whilst the slaves were asleep in their cages, and Pyrrah was sat next to me asleep her head was slumped on her knees.

Looking around the camp, I noticed that the forest area was abundant with think foliage and with the sun only beginning to rise the light was limited and a layer of mist already hung over the camp from the rain earlier I could easily lose them in the forest.

'Now to get out of this cage.' I thought, I had wrapped one of my cloths wraps around Pyrrah's hand as I was leaving her simply for her safety as my mission was far too dangerous for a soft hearted girl like her but I would find her again one day and bring her back to the Schwarzwind where she would have a home.

As I looked around for a way to get out of the cage, a woman strode into the camp, her body and face completely disguised by the heavy black cloak she wore but I could tell it was a woman simply by the way she moved. She strode across to the cage that I was in "Are you Yuriko?" she asked and I nodded, she motioned for me to back up and so I did she brought out a sword then swung it at the cage and it did something I never expected.

It wrapped around the bars of the cage door and when she pulled on the door, it flew off. I cautiously stepped out and then we began to run however when everyone noticed I was missing we were already deep into the forest, I looked at the woman in front of me or more appropriately I looked at her sword it was the most unusual weapon I had ever seen.

"We should stop here," She said as we arrived in a circular clearing, I just looked at the woman I was on edge she had saved me but she could still hurt me, as I only has my martial arts to defend me from any attack she turned around and saw my guarded stance "I mean you no harm Yuriko," She said but I didn't drop my guard.

She sighed and pulled something out of her cloak and tossed it to me I caught it and looked at it, the object was my Iaitō that was now in a wooden sheath I looked at the woman and held it close to my chest "Thank you miss," I said my voice raw with emotion.

"Rest we will need our strength for this journey of ours," She said and began to set a fire but I just gave her a look.

"Excuse me 'Ours' what do you mean Miss," I said remembering my manners, she raised her head and looked at me.

"Siegfried asked me to look after you as he was nervous about your safety," She said "Also don't call me Miss Yuriko," she added.

I sat down and looked at her "Then what should I call you and your sword?" I asked with a smile, she looked up having got a fire started and pulled her hood down revealing that she had short jagged silver hair and shining blue eyes.

"My sword is called Valentine and my name is Ivy," She said smiling at me, even though she was new to me she knew Siegfried who had helped me on many occasions and she did save me, so I believed I could trust her and with that thought I closed my eyes, with Rose Dance clutched tightly in my hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please Enjoy, also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators and the song is called I am the Voice and it belongs to Celtic Woman**

Chapter 2: - Deliverance and Anguish

The sun shone through the tall trees that covered the clearing, a gentle breeze blew through the forest. The fire of last night had long since been extinguished, I looked at Ivy as she slept with Valentine which was clutched tightly in her hand and I could sense something rather unusual about her sword so I stretched out my hand towards it.

Faint purple treadles extended from my hand as they reached out to Valentine and they wrapped around it, and I sensed the same dark energy as I did from Pyrrah, but it was weaker than Pyrrah's evil energy. I closed my hand when Ivy woke up "We must move quickly," Ivy said, we both stood up and she looked at me almost as if waiting for me to say something I sighed realising she knew of my wind speaking ability.

"The port town of Attica is our destination, there is a ship there and it will be able take us to our destination," I replied and so we set off, but what neither of us knew was that someone had seen my powers and that person was intent on using them or removing me from this world permanently.

We walked through the forest when suddenly Ivy held up her hand and I stopped looking at her confused, she looked around when a man stepped out from the shadows.

He had black skin and dual coloured eyes, he held a scythe in his hands and glared at us, something was unnatural about him almost as if he couldn't die 'Immortal no it's a Reincarnation.' I thought and I gripped my Iaitō.

"Give me the girl Ivy," The man demanded, instead Ivy only coiled her blade and I withdrew mine, he then charged at us and Ivy sliced at him but he blocked it, I ran up to him and jumped over him then I slashed across his cloak, my blade cut through and it injured his back.

He spun round and struck me with the butt of his scythe and I went flying back "Yuriko!" Ivy exclaimed "Right it's time to play," Ivy said as I managed to push myself up as she completed her Finishing attack, the man stumbled off into the forest and Ivy smirked then ran over to me and helped me up and we hurried on through the forest.

"That was Zasalamel," Ivy explained to me, as we walked through Delphi "He constantly hunts for a way to free himself from his never ending cycle of death and rebirth," Ivy continued as we stocked up.

"Probably thinks that my abilities can do just that," I said, Ivy hummed in agreement "But they don't," I clarified.

"We can rest here tonight," Ivy stated as we booked a room for the night at the local inn.

Late in the night, the creaking of floorboards disturbed my dreamless rest, I opened my eyes and looked up only to see Zasalamel, I rolled out of the bed dodging his attack "You're coming with me," he said "Or die," He added, I ran out the door and picked up my Iaitō.

"Ivy he's here," I yelled and Ivy immediately came out with Valentine "What do you want with me?" I demanded an answer from him.

"Your power to free me from this prison," He said, I shook my head before glaring at him.

"My powers can't do that besides it is your own fault," I told him and he responded with a growl.

"Then Die!" Zasalamel exclaimed and leapt at us, I kicked him back and it sent him out of the building, he began to climb back up but Ivy stabbed his hand forcing him to let go of the building and he fell down to the bottom.

"Right, we pack up and move. We don't stop until Attica or at least if we do we do not stop for long," Ivy said, I returned to my room and packed my stuff before heading out, Ivy left the payment at the desk and then we began to move.

As the sun began to rise, me and Ivy where once more locked in combat with Zasalamel and I was getting sick and tired of him by this point.

"Leave us alone you," I yelled at him, before I shove my Iaitō into a vital area he stumbled back and collapsed, Ivy grabbed the blade and gave it to me then we began to walk off.

However I was shaken by what I had done, I had murdered someone for the first time, the only things I had ever killed were malfested and they were not considered human by most people but now I had taken a life even though he would be reborn later that did nothing to settle the sickened feeling in my stomach.

Ivy made me sit down in a clearing and began the fire before getting some food, all I did was sit there my eyes staring into the distance as I was lost in my memories.

Flash Back 

"_Mummy no don't go please don't go," My eight year old self begged her as my mother lay on the blacked ground_,_ she just smiled at me her hazel eyes the same as my own were beginning to close as blood splashed on her clothes_.

"_Do not let revenge consume you, my sweet little Lily," She whispered the strength was leaving her with each breath she took, tears flowed down my face "Don't let it consume you as it did me," she whispered_.

_Her eyes closed but breath and heartbeat assured me that she was still alive_,_ I tried to pull her away when suddenly an explosion in the sky stopped me, I looked up into the night sky, the stars twinkling but there was a purple tint littered in the sky, sudden a meteor appeared and it was headed towards us_.

_As it got closer it grew smaller and when it did reach us it had become two small fragments and they embedded themselves in my eyes, I screamed in pain before I collapses to the ground the blood pouring from my eyes like a river and then I blacked out_.

End Flashback

Ivy tossed an apple at me which I easily caught even if I was distracted but my eyes were blank, empty of any kind of emotion "Talim, Yuriko think of her," Ivy said, a small smile crept across my face as I thought about the young girl who I called my sister.

Flash Back

_A thirteen year old me stood on one of the masts as the wind whipped at my hair "Yuriko you'll catch your death up there," Talim screamed out from beneath me, I looked down to see her still dressed in her traditional outfit._

_I grinned and jumped off the mast and this caused the crew to begin to scream and panic but I managed to grab a rope and I slid the rest of the way down when I landed, I smiled at Talim who gave me a stern look "What?" I asked innocently._

"_You are far too much trouble Lily," Talim said before she hugged me and we laughed, Seong Mi-Na and Yun Seong both smiled at us._

End Flashback

"Thanks Ivy," I said before turning my head to look up at the stars filled sky a new moon shone in the sky although I couldn't really tell.

"Talim claimed that you knew a song to strength the wind so that all could hear, care to sing it because I would like to know," Ivy asked I looked at her shocked that she knew about this, then I smiled before turning my head skyward again.

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_Listen, my child," you say to me_

_I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

After I finished the song the wind began to pick up 'Come to Attica there a friend awaits you both.' A soft female voice spoke it was airy, but it was there and Ivy was shocked.

"There you go Ivy," I said, Ivy just stared at me with wide eyes I turned over and closed my eyes.

"Amazing, this girl is stronger than I thought possible," I heard Ivy say, before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke only to have to dodge out of the way of Ivy's snake sword "Ivy what in the name of Soul Calibur are you doing," I demanded, but she only smirked at me.

"Testing you Yuriko, come it's time to play," Ivy said I lifted my Iaitō and we began to duel, Ivy eventually hand me pinned but I used a throwing knife to slash across her face and this surprise her making her jerk back and freeing me.

"You know more than Siegfried let on," Ivy stated as I placed the throwing knife back into its' hiding place, Ivy then threw her snake sword at me by twirling it.

I jumped back and whilst drawing my sword I ran at her "Bloom," I declared slashing her before stopping behind her "And Fall," I finished, Ivy knelt down her breath ragged as cherry blossoms twirled around us "Ivy are you okay?" I asked, worried for the woman.

"I'm fine. That was very well done Yuriko, come on to Attica," Ivy said and stood up having recovered from my critical attack and we walked on.

"I believed that Siegfried had told me everything about your abilities," Ivy stated and I simply smiled at her whilst she smirked "He doesn't know all does he?" Ivy stated instead of making it sound like a question and her eyes held a twinkle and a smirk rested on her lips.

"Only Taki, Talim, Mi-Na, and Yun know my true abilities," I stated, as we entered Attica, after much question asking and walking in circles we were able to find the port but the wind and my gut told me our ride wasn't here.

Ivy looked at me for an answer and I shook my head "Whoever it is, isn't here yet," I said, we found a hotel to stay at as we settled into the room Ivy looked at me.

"Do you know who it could be?" Ivy asked, obviously anxious about our ride I don't blame her in all honesty.

"It could be a number of people, Mi-Na and Yun, Talim, Taki or a friend of Siegfried but I'm not too sure," I said I looked at Ivy "What about you?" I asked Ivy.

"I don't have many friends however I do believe it could be Talim or Cassandra both are friends of mine but even I am unsure," Ivy said we both fell silent then we headed for bed.

The sun filtered through the thin curtains but both myself and Ivy had already left the room, after paying we headed down to the docks I knew that they would turn up today just not when.

Then a ship pulled up it was huge, it had a traditional prow head and three masts, I walked up to it on the back of the ship where the name was, it read _The Lily_, then the gangplank was lowered I stood at the end of it and, looked up to the top, there was a man with black hair and blue eyes he wore a white jacket that was open to reveal his chest and white pants in his hand was a pair of nunchaku.

"You're her ride?" Ivy asked the man, I looked at her with confused as to how she knew this man "I'm not going with you Yuriko but I'll be waiting for you to return, good luck," Ivy said, before walking off and soon she was lost in the crowd I looked at the man and he beckoned me on board.

I stepped on to the ship and looked around, there were people running about but three people by the helm caught my attention, especially one and just by looking at her outfit I knew who she was "Onee-san," I called out she turned around and smiled at me her eyes twinkling.

"Yes Yuriko it's me Talim," She said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy, also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators**

Chapter 3: - Across the Sea to Asia

I stood still as Talim smiled at me, Yun-Seong and Seong Mi-Na were smiling at me as well, I then ran up to Talim and threw my arms around her and I hugged her tightly she laughed her voice as light and airy as the wind itself, I stepped back and smiled at her.

"You're to take me to it?" I asked Talim but she looked confused at my statement.

"The wind said you needed me and so I got Mi-Na and Yun to bring me here to get you," Talim said, I nodded deciding to explain it to her later, then I listened to the wind, me and Talim then looked at each other and smiled, then we turned to the other man that was there.

"Asia," We both said and the man blinked at us and then began to set our destination for Asia, I looked at the man then at Talim and she understood my unspoken question.

"That's Maxi, he's been cursed by the Evil Sword," Talim said I was she had let him on board given that she viciously disapproved of anything connected to the Cursed Sword, "He's fighting it but it's affecting him making him sick," Talim continued.

I looked at her, I then walked up to Maxi, he looked at me curious as to what I was doing but I sensed the same evil in him that was also in Pyrrah but this evil was older.

I placed my hand on his chest and I sent a wave of purification into him, he groaned from the pain but the evil seemed to slip into being dormant and then a vision struck me.

I saw Maxi and an old man, Maxi was meditating and the evil aura that surrounded him, it was almost gone but it was still there yet it was weaker and it was aligned with Maxi's being making it so that he was no longer ill, he was healed.

I stepped back and smiled at him he just looked at me confused, I then glided down the steps and over to Talim and we began to talk about my two years away and what she had been doing during that time.

As the moon began to rise and the stars twinkled in the sky I sat on the mast looking up at the constellations the creaking of footsteps on wood caused me to look up, I saw Mi-Na approaching me and so I sat up letting my legs dangle over the side Mi-Na sat down next to me.

"How have you been Mi-Na?" I asked whilst my eyes staying looking up at the constellations.

"Fine, after me and Yun got contacted by Talim to help you I was really nervous about what had happened to you," Mi-Na said when a laugh was heard we both looked to see Yun, Talim and Maxi across form us.

"Nervous you were panicking more than Talim when you found out it was about little Lily," Yun said, the others laughed whilst Mi-Na punched Yun in the arm Yun picked her up and jumped down with Mi-Na screaming, I groaned before grabbing a rope and swinging down.

Talim and Maxi landed next to me and smiled as we returned to the helm, as Maxi steered the ship he looked at me "What did you do to me?" Maxi asked as he continued to steer the ship.

"I suppressed the dark aura that is inside you, that is what is causing you to be ill, it isn't gone however so be careful, also an old warrior man might be able to help you," I said looking at him.

"I'm was going to look for someone to help me in Asia so I'll look out for him, thanks Yuriko," Maxi said I smiled and walked into mine, Talim's and Mi-Na's room for some rest.

The next day I was roughly tossed to the floor and the sound of shouts were clearly heard from above, I scrambled to my feet and ran up to the top deck "Onee-san what's happening?" I asked Talim.

"We're under attacked by someone," Talim responded she was already holding her Tonfa, whilst Mi-Na had her spear, Yun was holding his sword and Maxi was holding his nunchaku. I gripped my Iaitō, the rain was beating down on the deck making it difficult to keep standing, I noticed that a crew member was trying to steer us away from the storm and the attacking ship.

"Damn pirates arm the cannons and prepare yourselves," Maxi called out as crewmen ran around following his orders, then a member of the other boat swung over as lighting lit the sky I got a look at it, it had the head of a hammerhead shark with a crab arm for his right and a human one for his left his body was male and encrusted with barnacles.

I threw a throwing knife at the rope which made the man crash into the raging sea, "Come on you slack jawed, good for nothing, waste of space. Fight!" A voice roared over the sea and thunder, I saw that Talim's, Mi-Na's, Yun's and Maxi's face paled at that voice.

"I thought Ivy killed him," Maxi yelled then lighting struck the water and we were all blasted back from the shock wave but the strike was able to some good distance between us and the other ship.

"She did, he must have found another body," Mi-Na replied as more sea creature-human crossed crewmembers swung over to our ship, then a man appeared on the other ship, he was tall with a big red hat, a red open jacket revealing his chest and black pants and boots with a golden sash around his waist.

"Destroy them," The man called out, I began to concentrate my energy, when suddenly a pillar of purple light shot up and it lit up my entire vision, when the purple light began to fade I realised that all of us had somehow ended up flat on our backs, we all pushed ourselves up.

"What happened and where are we?" Yun yelled out as he helped Mi-Na up and he held her steady, Talim also helped me up as Maxi checked the ship for any damage.

"That pillar of light must have saved us from those pirates," I said, whilst I was bracing myself on Talim who was leant against the mast.

"That answers my first question but not where we are Yuriko," Yun stated, I nodded and I was finally able to stand up on my own so I pushed myself off Talim, "Where are we anyway?" Yun asked again as we walked around the sky was a bright blue shade and the seas were calm.

"Captain I think that we're near Asia," The member at the wheel called out, we looked at him confused "Somehow I managed to stay awake and I sailed us away," He added and everyone shrugged or nodded, then we all headed into Maxi's quarters and sat down.

"We'll have to re-stock in China. Yuriko where do you think that sword is?" Maxi asked looking at me along with the others, I held my hand over the world map he had on his desk a deep purple glow began to emit from my hand.

I passed my hand over Europe, then around Asia I felt a pull and I stopped my hand over China, Maxi stood up and he got a map of China and spread it out on the table, I moved my hand over it until it stopped at an area near where the port we were going to dock at was.

Maxi circled where my index finger pointed "Xianghua might be able to help us," Maxi said "If she even wants to that is," Maxi added, I looked at him confused "Long story very long story," Maxi said rubbing his face.

"We'll arrive tomorrow morning, so rest up everyone. I know I need to rest after that light pillar incident," Maxi said, we all nodded and stood up then we headed to our rooms, me, Mi-Na and Talim sat on our beds.

"We'll wait for you to return, after all this is my ship so Maxi can't do anything and everyone is wary of Yun," Mi-Na said smiling, we all nodded before going to bed that pillar had for some reason drained us all of energy.

As the sun began to rise above the horizon, I stood on the centre mast looking at the sky which was bathed in yellows and pinks, when the lookout yelled out from above me that we were approaching Asia, I stood up and jumped back down to the deck.

The gangway was lowered and we all surrounded the top of it, when Maxi stepped off he was then tackled into a hug by a woman with brown hair, she was wearing a Chinese dress, the woman pulled back and smiled at him then a younger version of her also in a Chinese dress arrived at her side.

Maxi recovered from his shocked "Xianghua!" Maxi exclaimed before pulling her into another hug "Damn girl you look amazing. Who's this little angel?" Maxi asked kneeling down to the little girl's height.

"This is Leixia my daughter. Leixia this Maxi he's an old of mine," Xianghua said then she saw me "And you are?" Xianghua asked.

"I am Yuriko," I said, she held out her hand and I shook her hand when a vision hit me full force.

Xianghua ran up to a man and held his arm "I don't want Leixia to explore the outside world. I want her to become one of the emperor's wives," Xianghua exclaimed, she was shaken by something, I then turned looked at Leixia who was shocked and in her hand was a pendant.

I felt a soothing pure aura coming from the charm, Leixia silently crept away, she picked up a Jian and ran off from the house.

I stumbled back into Mi-Na who grabbed my shoulders, Xianghua and Leixia stared at me in confusion and silence had descended around our group, as I went to explain what had happened a voice cut through our silence.

"Yuriko over here," A familiar female voice called out I looked over to see Taki in her normal outfit with another young girl standing next to her.

"Talim explain to them, I got to go, meet you back here went I have the weapon," I said and ran over to Taki and the girl and we walked off into the crowd I then looked at the girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and it was tied in many ponytails she also wore a shiny pink hair clip.

She had a scarlet body suit with long-sleeves the suit had partial armour on her hips and arms, her sword handles and scabbards had pink shiny stones on them, a red bandage was wrapped around her right thigh and there were feathers on the back of her arm greaves and she had a string of pink beads tied around her waist.

She spotted me looking at her and she smiled at me "I'm Natsu and you're Yuriko right, Taki told me about you," Natsu said a smile on her face and she seemed really happy.

"Natsu is my apprentice she doesn't listen to the village but she does listen to me," Taki said a smile on her face "Anyway Yuriko I've been tracking a powerful aura and I realised that it is in tune with your aura after your eyes were pierced," Taki continued as we walked on to a forest and I felt the pure power of an ancient artefact resonating from deep within the forest.

I had only felt this aura twice when I had come into contact with Soul Calibur and Soul Edge "We should rest," I said as I felt weak the aura was so powerful that I almost ready to fainted.

"I agree you're far more in tune with the world than anyone else," Taki said, as we sat down Taki went to get fire wood leaving me and Natsu alone, Natsu smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Taki is so nice to me whilst everyone else fears me," Natsu said her voice taking a sad edge to it, I looked at her at her shocked at her revelation.

"How can anyone hate you Natsu, you're so kind and I've only know you for a few hours," I said appalled at that fact it seemed impossible she was so kind and happy.

"It's because the demon Arahabaki is sealed within me," Natsu said and I growled at what she said and I punched the ground.

"That is so wrong just because a demon is inside of you, it doesn't mean that you are a mean you are your own person," I said, before scowling at the sky now I was in a very bad mood but Natsu's beaming face cheered me up.

"That's what Taki said, her and Chie are the only ones who have ever made me feel that I really wasn't a monster and that I was truly a human being, thanks Yuriko," Natsu said

"My pleasure Natsu and you can call me Lily, that's what my name means," I said, Taki came back and we lit the fire we all laughed and joked whilst me and Taki caught up on the years of missing each other.

As the moon rose high in the sky, Taki was sat up in a tree whilst Natsu was asleep and I just stared at the stars when a branch snapped, I bolted up whilst Taki drew her swords and Natsu did what both me and Taki did, Taki jumped down and we all put our backs to each other.

"Be ready for anything girls," Taki said as we all stared into the inky darkness of the night looking for anything that the darkness might be hiding.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please Enjoy, also just to add I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators**

Chapter 4: - Torment and Valour

A childish laughed echoed through the night, as whoever was hidden in the darkness crept closer to us. Suddenly a powerful wave of evil energy flooded through my entire body, Taki and Natsu must had felt it as well because Taki's grip tightened and Natsu's eyes darted everywhere.

"Well, well what have we hear my pretties," A girl's voice came from the shadows, as she stepped out I saw that she was young looking she had white hair with locks of two shades of purple with in and her hair was styled into a jesters hat.

Her outfit was strange she wore a rather revealing green dress, black stockings and full length gloves she also had a collar with white bits inside it, she also had ravens that were flying around her.

"Who are you?" I asked swallowing my fear, it was then that I noticed the ring blade she held in her hand as she twirled it above her, she glanced at me and titled her head in confusion.

"Tira and you're... different," Tira said smiling then she giggled, Taki attacked her but Tira dodged the blade and she swung her ring at Taki.

"Wait she's malfested let me try and help," I called out, Taki just looked at me with sad eyes.

"She's been this way for far too long Yuriko you can't help," Taki replied blocking a swing from Tira.

Natsu pushed Taki out the way whilst I blocked Tira's ring and we began to duel each other, the both of us were lighting quick with our reflexes and attacks. This battle, it was a true dance of death as any battle should be, I blocked when she kicked, I stabbed but she jumped back and comments were thrown in by Natsu encouraging me on and Taki warning me as neither could enter the battle.

I ducked under one of her attack only to end up inside the ring "Gotcha ya," Tira said giggled but I stabbed her foot which distracted her giving me enough time to duck out of the ring and to strike her in the chest.

After I had slammed her back, she looked at me and grinned "Time to party," she said then she began to dance around with the ring blade I tried to block them all but a few hits struck me biting into my skin drawing blood.

When she was done I stumbled back and knelt down, I gathering my breath and energy when I looked up at Tira I noticed that her position had changed she was now slumped and she had a dark look on her face.

I stood up and charged towards her I slashed at her, ending behind her "Bloom," I declared before placing my Iaitō by my side "And Fall," I said Tira went to her knees as cherry blossoms swirled around us.

I looked down at the girl and reached my hand out to her but I found just as Taki said, she was far too strong for me to cure, she stood again and smiled at me holding the ring blade behind "You're really strong and different, I hope to see you again Yuriko my friend," Tira said, before disappearing into the night I cocked my head to the side staring after her.

"Did she just call me her friend?" I asked Natsu and Taki with wide eyes they both nodded but I noticed that Taki had a thoughtful look on her face "Let us rest we shall continue on in the morning," I said and we settled down to rest.

As the sun began to peak over the horizon Natsu woke both me and Taki up, we had a small breakfast before walking further into the forest, it was dense and as we continued walking I noticed that the forest kept on getting denser the further we walked into it, I also noticed that everything seemed to have a faint purple hue on them.

After what seemed like hours we stopped for a rest, whilst I scouted ahead it was then that I saw something on the ground it appeared to be a small crack in the ground but it with a strange and unique aura.

A unusual energy seeped from the crack and I couldn't tell what this crack lead to for even what it was for that matter 'What in the name of my mother is causing that aura' I thought, as I took a step closer then it suddenly opened wider and I fell through it.

When I landed, I looked around me I had fallen into entirely different world, the place looked like a ruined battlefield with broken monuments and statues dotted around the place in the centre was a group of jagged rocks that held a glow light that exuded the same aura as the crack, I saw other figures wandering like ghosts they had blank and miserable faces.

"Who are you?" I heard a masculine voice demanded from behind me, I turned to see a man, he was tall with brown hair however his eyes were covered by a golden helm he wore gold armour which covered his upper body and blue pants and a gold belt around his waist he held a long red staff.

"I'm Yuriko and you would be?" I asked the man and I think he glared at me then he walked up to me.

"How did you enter the Astral Chaos?" He demanded I sighed and looked at him.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," I said simply he frowned at me before looking off into the darkness.

"Kilik," He said, with venom dripping from his words and he turned back to look at me then he attacked me, I was slammed back then I regained my ground, I pulled out my Iaitō and blocked the next attack.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised as I dodged and blocked the attacks he sent at me but I barely had any time to attempt to go on the offensive.

He slammed his staff into me, knocking me to the floor, he then slammed his staff into my abdomen which knocked the wind out of me and it was preventing me from getting up "Neither Soul Calibur or Soul Edge control you so what does?" Kilik demanded an answer from me.

"Listen Kilik I have something to tell you," I said as energy began to swirl around my Iaitō "**NO ONE CONTROLS ME**," I bellowed at him and I swung my Iaitō at him but whilst the blade didn't hit him the energy that had gathered did and it sent him flying back.

I stood up and looked at my Iaitō 'Where did this power come from?' I thought, it was strange for this had never happened to me before.

'From me child,' A foreign female voice entered my head, I whipped my head around looking for the mysterious female but there was no one there 'Do not fear me but come quick the darkness approaches my location, hurry.' The voice said.

Then a crack opened behind me with Natsu's voice coming through I turned around and jumped through it I landed in front of Natsu who starred at me confused "Where were you?" Natsu asked as she helped me up and walked we headed over to Taki.

"I was pulled into a realm known as the Astral Chaos," I said "There I meet a man named Kilik and then he attacked me and wanted to know what controlled me," I explained.

"That man is mad," Taki stated before we began to pack up and headed on to our destination.

"We have to hurry it's in danger, don't ask I'll explain later," I said, as we walked my pace quickening as I saw the sun setting.

As we walked the leaves on bushes and trees and the petals on the flowers were all taking on a deep purple colour "Stranger and stranger," Natsu said looking at the plants whilst she kept a short sword out at all times.

We came to clearing only to be attacked by animals that had red and black tinting on their fur we dispatched them easily, but I could sense that they were malfested.

We all shared a look and then we ran on I felt something pulling me in a certain direction so I was ahead of the others by miles and the plants had turn entirely purple.

'Something's wrong' I thought as I ran, the wind was warning me of something ahead but this time it fell on deaf ears.

I burst through the forest only to end up at a deserted battlefield no plants grew here and the ground was blackened and scarred and a huge crater rested in the centre as the moon shone on the field.

I knew this place it was where she passed on I felt weak but I had to keep going to find this elusive sentient weapon.

I trudged forward when a hand grabbed my arm "Be careful," Taki said as we walked on both ninjas flanking me.

We came to the centre before something hit me full force it was another of my visions.

A huge palace that was ruined, bits of building were falling off and a monstrous creature stood just inside the gates.

It was tall with black plate armour and a horn on his helmet his left arm and hand were huge and covered with red skin or armour in his right hand was a huge red sword with an... eye.

I shivered this creature, no that sword was the source of the dark taint that had plagued this world it was what had caused the malfested it was Soul Edge.

The eye saw me 'So the wayward child sees me at last,' Soul Edge spoke, then Nightmare turned and looked at me behind him I saw the weapon 'Come and retrieve her girl you'll only be rushing to the death you should have had years ago.' Soul Edge continued.

Then a light began to glow off the weapon 'You and sister have chosen puppets of death and justice but I have chosen a hero of purity, she has a mind of her own she will never be controlled.' The same voice from the Astral Chaos claimed.

I awoke with a gasp as I drank in the fresh clean air "Everything's alright Yuriko," Taki's voice entered my hearing, as I sat up with Natsu's help "What did you see?" Taki asked.

"I saw Soul Edge at a castle with the weapon I think it was a vision but I'm not too sure," I admitted as I stood shakily with the ninjas' help, Natsu handed me a water skin I took a large gulp before being able to stand on my own.

I turned to the crater and as I walked I felt a pulse echo through the ground and up into my body with each step I took, suddenly thunder clapped above us and then rain began to thunder down.

But these facts did not deter me, for things rarely did when I had a goal in mind, for some reason, different points in my life flashed before me from my youth up until now as I walked towards the weapon that I prayed was still there.

My mother's death, sailing with Talim, joining Siegfried, meeting Z.W.E.I and Viola, Sophita's death and finally this entire journey that to me was even more whirl-winded than normal for me.

The pulsing became louder, as the thunder became stronger and the rain beat down harder soaking my clothes right through to my skin.

Taki and Natsu had hung back knowing that this was my duty, but ghostly warriors had arose to defend this weapon until I claimed it I battled them off but something felt severely wrong about all of this.

I took my first step into the crater when a spirit arose it attacked me, I blocked the double headed axe before I rolled to the side.

I kicked the spirit's legs out from under him before sending a purification energy that dispelled the ghost immediately, I rose from my crouch and looked to the centre.

I walked to it and I cleared the rain from my sight but what I saw shocked, for where my goal should have been, what I had come for...was gone and only the words that were written in a glowing purple fire were left behind these words were, SAVE ME CHOSEN ONE.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please Enjoy, I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators, another thing Yuriko's POV is first person and other peoples POVs are Third person.**

Chapter 5: - Like Mother Like Daughter

Many days had passed since Yuriko, Taki and Natsu had gone to find this elusive weapon Yuriko had seen but it when they returned they told us that it was gone before they arrived but by whose hand Talim did not know or did the wind only a dark aura was apparent.

Talim stood at the helm and sighed, Yun-Seong was steering as Maxi had left to train with Edge Master hoping to supress the evil shard inside of him.

"Talim she'll be fine," Yun said, a light yet weak smile crossed Talim's face Talim didn't think that Yuriko could ever recover from what had happened, this event had crushed her, Talim saw Yuriko by the railing with Mi-Na all of them had been trying to cheer her up but nothing worked Talim still remembered when they came back to the ship.

Flashback 

_Talim was pacing on the deck they had been gone for a while and even though Talim trusted Taki, Yuriko was like a sister to her and she couldn't help but worry_ _"Talim stop pacing you'll wear the deck into nothing at this rate," Mi-Na said smiling at Talim's anxiety, the wind priestess stopped and looked at the Korean fighters_.

_Talim laced her hands together "I suppose you're right I just get nervous when I know she's in a bad situation," Talim said, then one of the crew called out that they were back, we all rushed to the side there was Taki, Natsu and Yuriko looking worse than when they set off_.

_Talim smiled but then she saw that Yuriko looked close to tears all three came on board but Yuriko just walked past all of us and headed straight into her room without so much as a word_.

End Flashback

"I still wonder what happen out there," Talim said suddenly the wind picked up and Talim listened to it "Yun how fast can you get us to Istanbul in Turkey?" Talim asked and Yun looked at the young priestess surprised at her question.

"Soon," He answered and he began to steer the ship in that direction, Talim nodded and walked down to the deck, she placed her hand on Yuriko's shoulder and she looked at Talim with sad and dulled eyes.

"We going to Istanbul so get some rest Yuriko," Talim said, she nodded and left "Mi-Na make sure she rests," Talim asked the Korean girl and she nodded then went after Yuriko, Talim sighed and looked out across the sea

We eventually arrived at Istanbul, Yuriko was the first to exit the ship and she seemed to hear something and she followed it disappearing into the crowd Talim let her go knowing that the Japanese could take care of herself and that she also needed to be alone at this time.

_***Soul Calibur***_

I followed the wind and as I got closer I heard two voices arguing, I could only identify them as being female and male, I then arrived at a dojo like building just as I was about to walk in the conversation from inside the building stopped me stopped me "Thirteen years have passed since the destruction of Soul Edge and now you show up," The female voice said it sounded like… no it couldn't be she died years ago.

"He's back and I know that you must have at heard something about him," The male voice said there was a slight pause "And who is this Yuriko girl you've written letters to but have never sent?" The man yelled at the woman I tensed up at the mention of my name.

"She's my daughter that I haven't been able to see because she's dead," The woman yelled tears began to prickle at my eyes, she was alive but she believed me to be dead we were both wrong.

"And she's your daughter as well Mitsurugi don't ask how but I know she is," My mother continued the man began to stutter and I pushed the door open and quietly stepped in my mother looked the same but my father he had black hair and blue eyes and he wore a samurai outfit.

"Setsuka why didn't you tell me," Mitsurugi asked looking at her stunned but she then glared at him.

"Because you killed my master and my name is Neve," Setsuka cried she grabbed an Iaitō from an umbrella and went to strike him, but I managed to stop her both of them looked at me, my mother was shocked whilst Mitsurugi was surprised "Yuriko?" Mother asked as if she couldn't believe that I was there in the flesh.

"You once told me not to let revenge consume me so I suggest that you take your own advice mother," I said, as I stood up "By the way I need a new weapon the umbrella was destroyed," Mother smiled at me, before she picked up an umbrella that was had a design that was identical to that of Rose Dance I smiled and sheathed my Iaitō inside the umbrella.

"Yuriko there has been some rumours about a strange light emitting from Ostrheinsburg Castle," I heard Talim came in as she spoke and I guessed she saw that Setsuka was here as well by her next words "We were afraid of this Yuriko please listen..." Talim started but I held up my hand smiling at her.

"It's alright Talim, I don't need to know what happened or anything else," I told my sister "But where is this that castle?" I asked hopefully it was where the weapon was, I need to get it from Nightmare or else the world was in grave danger.

"It is in the Rhine river Valley in Germany," Talim told me I nodded and hugged her then my mother, but I simply glared at my 'father' for to me he wasn't my real father Setsuka's master was my father for he had been the one to raise me when I mother was away.

"Don't follow me," I ordered Talim, as I stepped out and head off, thanks to Hilde and Siegfried my geographical knowledge was splendid and so I knew that it would take a great many days to get to Germany but I knew I had to be quick.

As I travelled I thought that someone was watching me and occasionally I would see a raven and I knew that these ravens were Tira's but I wondered why she was watching me, I thought back on what she said, she viewed me as a...friend.

The though did not disturb or disgust me but I was surprised that a malfested could form any attachment at all, the malfested that I had seen before had only tried to kill me, they never saw me as a friend, suddenly the wind began to whip furiously I was a beacon like light I climbed a nearby tree to the very top.

When I got to the top I saw a huge pillar of purple light, light up the sky, it was far away and the wind became furious, biting and slashing at my skin as if it was filled with blades.

Looking up I couldn't tell were the light was originating from but my guess was that the weapon I was searching for was the cause of this light, howls of pain and anger filled my ears and suddenly the tree branch that I was stood on began to snap.

It began to fall down, but I managed to jump off of it and grab onto another one, I climbed down the tree and back on to the ground, the wind then began to settle and the light disappeared "I need to hurry, whatever Nightmare is doing it can't be good," I mused and took off my pace increasing.

The sun had long since set beneath the horizon and the moon was at its' peak, but I continued to rush on refusing to rest, knowing that I had to reach the weapon soon, however exhaustion began to claim me and so I lowered myself to the ground so I could catch my breath.

The stars twinkled and so I began to name the constellations in my head when suddenly a twig snapping put me on alert, I gripped Rose Dance in my hand suddenly the tip of a sword came out of the dark and I jumped out of the way, I realised that it was a snake sword, suddenly an orb attacked me as well, I was able blocked it but then I had to dodge again when a white werewolf like creature attacked.

"Ivy, Z.W.E.I, Viola is this how you treat a friend," I called out smiling the three then stepped out, Viola called her orb back, then E.I.N returned to his home and Valentine returned to her coiled form.

"Sorry Lily we didn't know it was you," Viola said as she walked up and hugged me and I hugged her back and I smiled at the other two before looking at Z.W.E.I with confusion.

"Why are you out here?" I asked he looked unsure as he was thinking up an answer.

"Siegfried should explain to you when we get back," He said, I nodded and at Ivy's insistence we set up camp, me and Ivy explained to the other two what had happened since I left but we both left out some details that would either be too much or were not needed.

"You're sure it was Nightmare?" Viola asked concerned etched into her normal calm voice and I knew that everyone else was about the return of the Azure Knight.

"I positive Viola. I don't lie or joke about stuff like that you should know that," I said, we all agreed to get some sleep as Viola and Ivy slept, only me and Z.W.E.I stayed awake I was staring up at the sky whilst Z.W.E.I fiddled with his tri-handled blade.

"Yuriko I have to ask you something," He asked his voice as eerily calm which kind of spooked me but I looked at him nodded, he then looked me dead in the eye and a serious look settled on to his face, "Do you love me?" He asked and I immediately froze.

Ever since we had met I had always found Z.W.E.I be rather attractive and I did indeed believe that I had a crush on him but I wasn't sure if you could call it love.

"I do like you but I'm not sure if I love you," I said, Z.W.E.I nodded but a seldom look appeared in his eyes and he kept our gazes locked and I couldn't look away at.

"Yuriko listen I don't think I can be the person that you need in your life, so please for your sake give up on me," He said and I just stared at him whilst my heart shattered, I stop up Z.W.E.I when to say something else but I held up my hand signalling him to stop.

"Don't just don't," I said before I climbed up a tree to the second topmost branch and I hugged my knees to my chest, as I lay my head on them looking out I saw that a raven had landed next to me and it was looking at me with quizzical eyes.

I stared at the raven before I waved it off and the raven flew away into the darkness, there were times in my life that I wished I could fly away as well just to soar above the sky and away from my troubles but I was completely rooted to the ground with no chance of escape "A loveless life I am domed to lead, no one can ever love someone like me," I whispered into the wind.


	7. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy just to remind you I only own Yuriko Soul vision and this plot so back off. Everything else belongs to CAPCOM**

Chapter 6: - Soul Vision

The dawn's rays shone into the clearing and my eyes fluttered open, "Lily child come on down," Viola's voice carried up to my ears, a small smile graced my lips and I climbed down the tree, the small orb of light twirled around her. Ivy and Z.W.E.I were also awake, when we set off Ivy lead the way with Viola right behind her whilst Z.W.E.I fell into step beside me.

"Yuriko if you're mad at me let me say I'm...," Z.W.E.I started to say but a glare from me shut him right up and he stared at me a look of hurt etched on to his face.

"Z.W.E.I, I am glad that you were honest with me but just leave me alone at the moment," I said before walking on with a depressed werewolf at my side he was obviously hurt by my words after all we had always been close friends.

Viola seemed to notice that something was wrong and so she shooed Z.W.E.I on ahead and then turned to me stopping me "I see a dangerous path for you in the future Lily," Viola said and I looked at her "You will need all your courage, strength and your friends to stop this danger. Please reconcile with Z.W.E.I before it is too late," Viola said and then she walked.

We walked for a while and I had been turning Viola's words over in my head and I realised that she was right, she normal was being the calm fortune-teller that she was and she never lied about her visions, Ivy stopped and then turned to look at us.

"Alright Nightmare is going to be incredible strong especially with Soul Edge I'll fight him whilst Viola and Z.W.E.I you two will handle the minions that are bound to be there and Yuriko you go and get that sword," Ivy said, we nodded and continued on to the castle.

"Who exactly will we face Ivy?" Viola asked, Ivy placed her hand on her chin as if thinking over that piece of information and then she turned to us face us.

"Expected plenty of malfested but the main two your need to look out for are a girl who uses a ring blade called Tira and a strange man who is flexible and uses blades on his hands called Voldo those two will defiantly cause the most trouble," Ivy said, we nodded but I thought about Tira.

Something told me that she wouldn't be a problem, I didn't know if it was a gut instinct or the wind but I knew that Tira wouldn't be problem yet I also knew that I still had to be on my guard.

We walked on for many days and nights, I was wondering how to speak to Z.W.E.I and Ivy was constantly testing us forcing us to improve our skills and at the each and every night, the pillar of light would appear but the light was getting dimmer and dimmer with each night that passed and for some reason I felt a pain occur within my eyes whenever the light shone and headaches would occur as well.

We eventually made it to the castle and we hid on the other side of the valley as the sun began to set we watched the malfested guards patrol the front, top and the bridges of the castle. I spotted an unguarded servants entrance near the edge of the valley "We need a distraction," I said, Viola stood up and smiled at us then she jumped over the rocks and headed over to the castle she used her orb of light to distract the guards.

"Okay that works," Ivy stated and we also climbed down and snuck into the kitchen then we came to a hallway that split into three direction, "Right Z.W.E.I takes the east wing, I'll take the west wing Yuriko the south wing," Ivy gave us our destinations, we nodded and then headed off down the hallways.

I crept down a corridor that was in the south wing when I heard a strange noise I quickly hid behind a curtain that was oh so conveniently there.

A malfested walked past and I realised that it was the one that Ivy described as Voldo. I spun out drawing my Iaitō and slashed at him, he stumbled forward and turned to me, suddenly he bent back so he was on his hands and feet then he began to walk towards me I rolled to the side and stabbed one of his arms.

He fell down but almost instantly he stood back up and he began to walk to me on two feet, he was slightly tilted back and his arms were swaying by his side I slashed at his stomach before blasting him with purified energy it sent him hurtling back but it didn't heal him, I turned and ran on, knowing I couldn't waste any time.

I continued to run and I purified or crippled the malfested that came at me, sudden a light appeared at a window and it drew my attention, I opened it and Viola came in on her orb I, then closed the window "The guards are unconscious and they won't be able to sound an alarm to warn the others," Viola said smirking, I quickly hugged her and we ran on.

As we ran I noticed that this place was either gloomy or ruined, soon we came across Ivy as she slashed though malfested "I thought you were in the south wing?" Ivy asked confused and I was about to answer when suddenly three malfested landed in front of us and they had been thrown by E.I.N.

"The wings all probably connect to this point," Z.W.E.I said, I looked in the only direction not bared by a person and there was a pair of tall ominous black doors but I knew that behind them was the weapon that I sought after, I reached forward to open the door but Ivy grabbed my wrist and we all looked at her surprised by her actions.

"Beyond this door is Nightmare are you three ready?" She asked, we looked at each other then back to her and we all nodded, Ivy smirked happy and then she let my wrist go.

I kicked open the door only for us to be flung back by an powerful energy surge, I looked up and saw that the room beyond the door was bathed in a fiery orange light near the centre Nightmare stood staring at something I couldn't see but Soul Edge, The Cursed Sword stared straight at me.

"Come child face me if you dare," Soul Edge taunted, I struggled to my feet, my legs were shacking not only from the force that threw me back but from the pure evil energy that spewed from Soul Edge, I withdrew my Iaitō and walked into the room suddenly thousands of malfested surrounded me, Nightmare turned to me I could see a faint purple light behind him.

"If you can get past my soldiers," Nightmare said and there was obvious smirk in his voice, I prepared my weapon but I knew that I was hopelessly outnumbered but if I was going down I was going down fighting, however Ivy managed to cleave some of them back and E.I.N pushed even more back then Viola floated down on her orb of light.

"You handle Nightmare we'll deal with these creatures," Viola said taking charge, I smiled at her and then I used her orb and the heads of the malfested, to get to Nightmare, I jumped up and kicked him back, he stumbled but it didn't seem to faze him in the least I landed in front of him and twirled my Iaitō.

He walked towards me, I struck out at him but he blocked it and then grabbed my neck he began to squeeze the air out of my lungs I scratched at his hand in an attempt to release my throat however it didn't work. Then a soft and faint purple light began to shine the light increased and Nightmare was blasted backwards.

I looked up at the weapon only to see that it was slowly rusting 'Damn I need to finish this quick.' I thought, as I struggled to my feet I prepared my Iaitō Nightmare had risen to his feet and he was walking towards me.

"Yuriko run!" Ivy yelled out, as she tried to push through the malfested to reach me, but she was pushed ever further back, deep into the large mass of malfested.

I turned back to Nightmare he raised his sword and brought it down on me I managed to block it but the sheer force of the blow made me sink to my knees, I managed to tilt my sword and it caused his sword to slide down but I knew that I was running purely on adrenaline and now it was leaving me.

Nightmare seemed to smirk whilst Soul Edge glowed even darker than before, he raised it to kill me but then a ring blade knocked him back, Tira landed in front of me she held her ring blade in front of her and she glared at Nightmare who looked at her angrily "Don't hurt my friend," Tira yelled at him before swinging the blade at him.

He stepped back "Yuriko go help them," Tira said, I nodded and got up and then I began to cut through the malfested to my team, we were able to push them back and they retreated and that left only Nightmare we began to engage him as well "Get the sword," Tira said, I nodded and rolled out the way of an attack.

I ran towards the sword and grabbed it suddenly the faint light intensified and it completely blinded me when I was able to force my eyes to open I saw that I was in a lilac room and suddenly my mother descended from the sky "Mother?" I asked extremely confused.

"No my dear I am not your mother I have merely take her form to speak with you," The entity said, I nodded but I looked at her as I was still confused about who she was.

"Who or what are you?" I asked and she smiled at me the tenderness and kindness in her eyes was overwhelming.

"I am the entity that exists in the sword that you hold, it is The Kin Sword known as Soul Vision however I do not remember my name," The being said and a sad look gracing her features, "13 years prior, I sent out an energy burst but this caused me to lose my least important memories and the energy arrived 6 years prior and it entered you, it choose you or I did," she continued.

I was shocked this being was the source of the energy that had given me my premonitions "Okay well how about I call you Yumi," I said and she smiled at her and nodded, then same bright light shone and I was back at the castle and a battle was raging around me.

Z.W.E.I came over to me "About time you came back now help us Lily," He said before racing back over to the fray, I smiled holding Soul Vision I ran towards them and twirled around, somehow I felt like this sword was made for me "Any ideas?" Z.W.E.I asked as he kicked a malfested back.

"Not a single one," I said, he chuckled as we continued our fight eventually I grew tired and I focused my energy and charged at Nightmare slashing him he fell to his knees and the malfested stop then they grabbed him and took off along with Soul Edge.

I looked a Tira who was twirling her ring blade "Thank you," I said, she smiled before jumping out of the window I turned to the others "I guess we should go," I said smiling and they nodded but as I took a step, a vision hit me full force.

A city was being ravaged by fire an older Patroklos had his sword raised to protect himself from Nightmare then an older Pyrrah ran in front and protected him the siblings lips moved but I heard no sound coming from them I looking to my right to see and older and more solider like me she rushed forward and wrapped an arm around Patroklos.

I returned my gaze to Pyrrah in time to see her become surrounded by a whirlwind of red and black, when the whirlwind faded, her eyes were red and her white and blue outfit was now black and crimson and her right arm was covered in a think gauntlet she fought Nightmare and won she turned to Patroklos who pointed his sword at him Pyrrah seemed hurt by the action.

She stepped forward and Patroklos shuffled back he sat up and pointed the weapon at her then he reclined again he seemed angry he slammed his shield before he got up and ran off but the older me simply pulled Pyrrah into a hug. Tira appeared and the three talked Tira nodded then turned walked a bit before turning back and beckoning Pyrrah and the two other girls walked off together leaving the older me in the burning city.

My eyes opened and I was staring at a familiar black clad back "What happened?" I asked feeling tired and I rest my head on Z.W.E.I's back, Viola appeared beside me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You collapsed in the castle so Z.W.E.I decided to carry you back to the base," Viola said, I nodded and closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me and within an instant I awoke only to find myself within Yumi's world.

Yumi appeared next to me still in the form of my mother but his time she wore a purple dress and she smiled "You have done well, but you will have to harness my power to be able to truly wield Soul Vision I can instruct you if you wish," Yumi said, I thought about her proposal but then I remembered something about the Swords.

"You won't control me like a puppet will you?" I asked and almost instantly I knew the answer by her face contorted into shock then disgust and then anger as she looked at me but then she seemed to forgive my accusation understanding it.

"Never Calibur and Edge do that, I prefer for my wielders to have a mind of their own," Yumi said I smiled and so did she, then she embraced me and I felt so warm and safe that I embraced her back.

"I agree," I told Yumi, who then smiled at me and then she laughed and that was when my dreams blanked.


	8. Epilogue

**Please enjoy I own nothing only Yuriko Soul Vision and this Plot everything else belongs to the creators**

Epilogue: - The Search Begins

We were walking back to the base as I examined Soul Vision it was a parasol with twin dragons coursing along it, the dragons were purple and lilac the handle of the umbrella and the pommel of the sword were made of chestnut wood whilst the blade was made of silver steel folded about 100 times by my guess.

Ivy had long since departed from our travelling group and now it was just me, Viola and Z.W.E.I, they wouldn't tell me what Siegfried had sent them out on but I had a bad feeling about this.

Also taking Viola's advice I talked to Z.E.W.I and explained everything he had understood and with luck, me and Z.W.E.I had agreed to remain as friends with Z.W.E.I saying he hoped the right man for me would appear but he would have to get through everyone else at the Schwarzwind before he even reached me

The sun shone high in the sky through the blossoming trees, the flowers swirled around us and the air was a gentle breeze, it carried my hair back like a cape of brown locks.

We arrived at the entrance to the base, its tall stone pillars and intimidating Iron Gate greeting us, and even though it was an intimidating side it gave me a welcoming feeling inside. I saw Princess Hilde awaiting us the gate opened and we headed in Hilde ran up and hugged me glad to see me back safe and sound, "Come in," Hilde said and she led us in "I assume that the others told you why they left," Hilde said but she saw the look on my face gave her the answer.

"No they didn't tell me anything at all," I said and I shot them one of my glares and with my piercing eyes it was even more intimidating and it made them looked down at the floor.

"We thought it better if Siegfried told her personally," Viola answered playing with her orb Hilde nodded, and she took us to him he turned and clamped his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Good to see you back Lily Child and the weapon you saw is here that's good," He said then looked at Viola and Z.W.E.I and a look of confusion appeared on his face which in turn confused me even more.

"Z.W.E.I back so early?" Siegfried asked Z.W.E.I just shook his head.

"We ran into Ivy who was looking for Yuriko, we found her and helped her get the weapon," Z.W.E.I answered and Siegfried nodded, he then motioned for me to follow him and we stepped up to the altar.

"I sent Z.W.E.I and Viola out on a quest to find someone who is able to wield this," Siegfried explained and motion to a weapon that sat on the altar, it was a blue crystal short sword the blade was beautiful with the bottom of the pommel being made of jagged crystals and the pommel was crystalline as well.

"Is this?" I asked as I recognised the weapon, Siegfried nodded "Good lord, well **it** is back I fought Nightmare," I said Siegfried flinched at the mention of his counterpart "I'll help look for the heir," I said determined to help find a new holder but things seemed to be up against us, what with Nightmare being back and everything we were fight in this war.

But I knew one thing we had won a battle by getting Soul Vision but the war hand only just begun and I knew that it would only escalate over the years.


End file.
